In the lens gap junction activity is decreased by activation of the lens/neural-specific PKC gamma isoform. This enzyme is activated by growth and stress factors such as IGF-1, LEDGF, and by hydrogen peroxide. Upon activation PKC gamma translocates to membranes and phosphorylates lens connexin proteins such as Cx43. This causes inhibiton of gap junctions through disassembly of gap junction plaques into caveolin-1-containing plasma membrane lipid rafts. This PKC gamma function could protect the lens from oxidative stress through disassembly of gap junctions and prevention of the passage of damaging signals to neighboring cells, a process which can occur during ischemia. Our hypothesis is that PKC gamma serves as a stress sensor in the lens. This isoform is more sensitive to oxidative and activation signals such as diacylglycerol, than other classical PKC isoforms. Thus, when present in cells it is the major PKC sensor of stress. The PKC gamma knock-out model is not able to decrease gap junctions in response to hydrogen peroxide and this model may be more sensitive to oxidative stress damage which causes cataracts. The specific aims, designed to test the role of PKC gamma as a lens stress sensor are: 1. Identify structural features of the lens PKC gamma which allow this to be a stress sensor. This will include identification of the docking protein and recognition sites, which maintain this enzyme in an inactive state. 2. Determine how PKC gamma interacts with Cx43 and caveolin-1 in lipid rafts by identification of interaction sites on the proteins. 3. Determine the mechanism by which whole lens responds to hydrogen peroxide stress through activation of PKC gamma and decreased function of Cx46 and Cx50.4. Determine how the PKC gamma control of gap junctions is compromised during diabetes in the streptozotocin rat. 5. Assess the PKC gamma knock-out mouse model to determine the role of PKC gamma in the whole lens stress response. Peptides will be designed which can remove the PKC gamma from the 14-3-3 docking protein and activate PKC gamma in lens. This should cause disassembly of gap junctions and help to prevent damage from oxidative stress. These peptides could also be useful to prevent damage to retina from ischemia.